


Hello Sunnydale

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Crack, Gen, Love Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a Legendland Crossover challenge. Richard and his friends find themselves in Sunnydale. Luckily The Seeker meets Slayer, The, who takes him to Giles. Bonding ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Sunnydale

Richard, the One True Seeker, sat across from Buffy, Slayer, comma, The. He sipped at the strange beverage and smiled. "I like it. What did you say it was called?"

"Coffee."

Nearby, Zedd, Wizard of the First Order, was deep in conversation with Rupert Giles, member of the Watcher's Council and Chief Librarian, while Witch Woman Shota and fellow red-headed witch Willow Rosenberg were brewing a potion that did not smell nearly so enticing as the drink in Richard's hand.

Kahlan was giving and receiving advice on keeping your hair shiny during an apocalypse or battle, and killing demons and other nasties without ruining your manicure. Cordelia was taken with Kahlan's daggers and the Confessor had promised to show her a few moves before they went home. Assuming the magical types could summon up a portal to send Richard and his friends home.

Cara and the vampire, Spike, had been having a conversation that was partly getting to know you, partly threatening to tear your throat out, and partly (and increasingly) let's find somewhere to go and have sex.

"Giles is good at this stuff," Buffy said, seeing Richard's concern. "Portals and things happen all the time. He'll find a way to open the right one and send you home."

"I hope so." Richard sighed. One moment they'd been walking through the forest and the next, hello, Sunnydale. They were fortunate to have stumbled onto the Slayer and her team, who, aside from Spike's sarcastic remarks about their outfits, had been cautiously welcoming and ultimately offered to help. He forced a smile. "Do you think I can take some of this coffee home?"

Buffy nodded brightly. "You should take beans," she said with inspiration. "Maybe coffee can grow in your dimension too."

Which was how Richard's magic beans led to the establishment of the Coffee Plains, and Sebastian's chain of Coffee Taverns, but that all took place long afterwards, as did Cordelia's win at a knife throwing contest, and long after the lovebites Cara and Spike had inflicted on each other had finally healed.


End file.
